Moonlight Love
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: In the early mornings of Valentine's Day, Dawn is all alone, crying in isolation. Scott finds her, consoles her, and what happens next might make you go "AWWWWWWWW!". A VALENTINE'S DAY ONE SHOT FOR EVERYTHING I LIKED WAS TAKEN. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: Whaddup, guys! Guess what… new one shot! Yay! And not just any one-shot… and no, this isn't a one-shot dare that my friends made me do. **

**This is a special one-shot for a lovely author… Everything I Liked Was Taken. I've actually known her for a while now, and I know that she LOVES Dott, and so, I'm gonna write her a Dott one-shot, so yeah. **

**Anyways, this is a little one-shot for her for Valentine's Day! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it, and Anna, if you're reading this, Happy Valentine's Day to you!**

**Disclaimer: NADA.**

* * *

The nightfall surrounded her the early morning on Valentine's Day as she crept in from the shadows and covered the nearby woods in a blanket of darkness. She didn't care since her sobs were the only thing that could be heard. She curled up on a log with a blanket around her, crying her eyes out while feeling alone. No one wanted to be her valentine, even Noah thought that she was too weird for his own tastes and she felt alone. She was crying her lungs out when she looked up at the night sky. The moon was shining at its brightest. Planets, stars and comets were everywhere. One thing that Dawn loved was astrology, since she saw signs within the patterns of the zodiac. She looked up and saw a night sky that remended her of the song "Airplanes". She then saw a shooting star and quickly closed her eyes and whispered to herself,

"I wish for a Valentine that would love me for who I am and can make me happy again."

She opened her eyes and saw that no one was around and she hung her head low. Her animals friends came out and tried to comfort her but her heart was so broken that she didn't notice their affection for her and she started crying again. She felt so alone and wanted to be loved. All she wanted was happiness, not money, nor fame or even fortune. Just love and happiness, to balance her aura's out and to bring harmony and peace to her. While she buried her head into her sweater, she heard a branch break and her head shoot up.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Who are you?" a mysterious person asked. "I have a gun… and I'm not afraid to use it."

The moonchild stuttered, wiping her tears off her face. "Dawn... I'm just…"

"Dawn? Total Drama Dawn? Are you kiddin' me now? I could have killed you!" the mysterious person quietly yelled.

"Wait…" She flickered on her flashlight and faced it to the person. "Scott? What are you doing here?"

He placed his rifle down. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm early morning hunting."

Dawn looked down, still saddened. "Oh. Well, I'm just…" However, the moonchild continued to cry. Scott, meanwhile, stood there, wondering why she's crying in the first place.

Scott took a seat next to Dawn on the log, comforting her. "Alright, moonbeam. Why are you crying?"

Dawn was sniffling and tearing up, but explained it anyways. "It's just that… I believe in the power of love, and it's as though that I am not feeling it at all, especially with Valentine's Day near."

Scott, however, was disgusted at those two words. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. I mean, is it really the day of love?"

"I'd like to think so," Dawn said, wiping her tears off her face.

"I know how you feel, Dawn," Scott said, placing his hand on top of her hand. Dawn sniffled, confused. "Wait, what?"

Scott sighed. "I really shouldn't say… I mean, it was exactly four years ago. My pappy and my ma... They were killed in a freak accident... And ever since then, I stopped care for anyone, except for Albertha. I mean, she's the only one I have left in this world," he sniffled. "And… I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean…"

"I also know how you feel, Scott," Dawn said with a raspy voice after crying. "I lost my father to cancer. It's not as… scary as yours, but I know that feeling of losing someone you love the most. I'm sure that you loved your parents so much," she sighed.

Scott sighed. "Yeah. My pappy loved hanging out with me, y'know? We used to do things that men could do: hunt, farm, raise a farm, all that. Without him, it's lonely."

Dawn then looked at Scott's blue eyes. His aura lightened her up definitely, as she saw a side of him that even he doesn't know it existed. "Your aura… it's pink, isn't it?"

Scott wiped away the tears off his face and scoffed at her statement. "Yeah, so?"

"So… you're in love. You're in need of love, Scott!"

At first, Scott's face froze for a second. He tried to deny the fact that he was in love and that he needed love, but he just couldn't shake the feeling off. The last time he's ever said those three words "I love you" was towards his parents, before they headed out for the last time, never to be seen again. That reminiscence made the redneck cringe and started tearing up.

Dawn consoled him. "I'm sorry, Scott. Your parents meant the world to you, and I apologize if I may have said something…"

Scott interrupted Dawn as he quickly wiped the tears off his face. "It's… it's okay, Dawn. I just needed a wake up call. Thank you," he smiled.

Dawn placed her hand on his lap. "You're welcome," she smiled back. At that moment, she rose her head up and immediately saw a shooting star. She quickly closed her eyes and made her wish once more. Scott looked up as well as the shooting star shot by, and looked at Dawn after she made her wish.

"What did you wish?" Scott curiously asked.

"I wished to be your love, Scott," she declared. "I realized that you do not want to be alone in this world, after losing your parents. I do not want to see you like this, Scott."

Scott was frozen with Dawn's words. She actually cared about him. For the first time in his life, someone actually cared for him other than his family. Dawn wiped away the rest of Scott's cheeks and bit her lips in pleasure. His blue eyes were peaceful and calm as her teal eyes clashed together in sight. Scott gently brushed Dawn's bangs out of her eyes and looked at her teal eyes. Slowly, they came together and made a small kiss that lasted an eternity.

Dawn slowly pulled out of the kiss and gave a slight grin. "Thank you, Scott."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dawn," Scott smiled back, before kissing some more. The early rise of the morning dawn broke out and Scott and Dawn were both laying down on Dawn's blanket, cuddling next to each other.

"So, are you still a beetle whisperer or…?" Dawn asked. Scott couldn't help but reply with a small chuckle. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

**A/N: And… there you go! That is my latest one-shot from me! It's really romantic, when you put it. Normally, I don't write romantic stories, but writing this one made me appreciate my original OTP… Dott. And tbh, this is the first time I've actually written a Dott fic!**

**S/o to Applause2014 aka Josh for the assistance in the first couple paragraphs!**

**Anna, if you're reading this, this is my Valentine's Day gift to you. Happy Valentine's Day! I know I can be rude and mean and cocky, but no matter what, I love you as a friend. And that goes out to all of my readers as well!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a kind review of this story, as well as a favorite and a follow (optional).**

**Laters! And remember kids, even if you don't have a Valentine, there's always your parents. Show them that you love them the most.**

**-Julius**


End file.
